Claire's Journey
by TrueTigress
Summary: Claire doesn't yet understand the importance of Quil in her life. He has always been there for her, just as a friend, but with tentions running high and Claire hitting 17, what will her longing become at? And when the decision is made, what will happen?
1. Author

_**Author's Note:**_

**Later on this story will include Eliza. She is a girl from my other story and I will be linking them, So if you would like to know more about Eliza, please rea****d**_** 'I AM THE ALPHA'**_


	2. Prologue

_I'm Claire, 16 years old from LA push. Nothing special about me. I have long dark brown hair with black streaks in it, tanned skin and muddy brown eyes. I was a normal girl with a nice boyfriend, I lived in an idealistic world where myths didn't exist and vampires were monsters that mom's and dad's told kid's stories about to keep them undercontroll. My life all changed when Quil told me his feelings for me. I knew there was something wrong about him, the way he never changed or anything like that. It was so wierd. He touched my hand and wispered in my ear about imprinting and how vampires and werewolves existed. I told him to piss off but he didn't. No. He told me it was all true then he transformed right infront of me. That pissed me off even more. I ran home to Aunt Emily. Yes I live with her ever since my mother died. Sam told me it was true._


	3. Bestfriends

As I ran through LA Push I sent a message on my phone to Nessie.

_Meet me the  
>beech nw! Serious<br>shit to discuss!  
>Not for the prying<br>ears of everyone  
>to hear! SOSG!<br>ClaireBare xxx_

I smiled at the word SOSG, it ment 'save my soul girl!' It was one of those special things me and Ness did to show it was urgant girl time and we needed each other, and when one of us put 'SOSG' it ment we drop anything you are doing to go see you best friend. Sam's word wispered around my mind:  
><em>"Don't tell anybody. It could mean sudden death for all of us."<br>_Nessie was my bestfriend though and i had never kept anything from her, so this was no biggie, as long as she didn't go tell her family. Hopefully she wasn't going to laugh at me like an idiot. i walked slower to the beach than I usually did. It was a nice warmish day, maybe the Cullen's would be camping? My phone beeped and a message came back from Nessie.

_Hey CB, what's up?  
>Am at the beach<br>now, hurry its nearly  
>tea time and Ive just<br>had to make my family  
>wait and they are all<br>starving!  
>Nessie Xxx<em>

Her family was hungry? Bella ate like a mouse and Alice was so skinney you could probrably break her with one flick. I started to run, how the hell was she at the beach already? Ughh. I hate running.  
>As she said she was waiting on the beach, I could see her looking the totally opposite way and I was going to sneek up on her, but as i got about 20m away she turned around rapidly and ran to me knocking me off my feet pinning me to the floor in a hug.<p>

"OmigoshImissedyousomuch!" She said as if it was all one word.

I opened my mouth and Began to tell her the full story...


	4. Tell Me, Tell Me!

When I had finished talking Nessie laughed. I felt like crying.  
>"I knew you wouldn't believe me I just knew!" I shouted at her. With that the laughing ceased and I felt guilty.<p>

"ClaireBear... I already knew. I thought _you _knew. I'm a half..." She said as though confessing a life long damnation.

"You're a half werewolf? Damnit! Why didn't you tell me Renesmee?" I said and she knew I was mad because I used her real name.

"Claire, listen, I'm not half wolf. I'm half _vampire."_

_Vampire? What the fuck? How could that happen?_

"_Vampire? _Uh huh, _right." _I said sarcastically.

She looked at me very seriously, giving me the 'I'm not bullshitting look'. Great, my best friend was the enemy of my other best friend, Quil. _And I thought my life was simple._

"So… you're a werewolves enemy right?" I asked cautiously praying in my head that the answer would be 'no'.

"No I'm not. My family isn't either ClaireBear. We're the Cullen's. The good vampires. Only I'm a half." She smiled and I couldn't help but let out a little sigh of relief. This was good right? She would live forever and so would Quil… while I died.

"Tell me about werewolves and vampires." I said trying to get some information.

"Well… werewolves are children of the moon… on the reservation they're called shape shifters. The form of a wolf was just co-incidence. It could have been a panther or a mouse for all we know. The thing is though, we don't hunt humans. Other vampires do… and because of Jacob imprinting on me, well, the pack made a stronger alliance with us and now they can't kill us because of how Jake feels about me."

She said all these words and I didn't really take it in. Jake was her imprint. They were together. Does that mean I was suppose to be with Quil?

"What _is _imprinting?" I asked her quickly.

"Damnit ClaireBear, Quil never told you that either? Imprinting is like… true love at first site but stronger… and uhh. It can happen between a wolf and a baby. But before you be judge mental, the wolf becomes what ever the imprintee wants him to be. It can be a brother, a best friend, a protector…"

"So Quil wanted me to be with him. Were soul mates and I have a boyfriend. Shit Ness, why didn't he tell me?" I felt so awful that I hadn't realised it earlier.

"ClaireBear, listen, don't feel bad." Nessie said to me, "Do you want to go out tonight?" She asked with a smile.

"If its to Seattle sure! I can't be bothered with LA Push and the shitstorm that's headed my way." I explained to her.

"I'll tell my family to go hunting with out me then. I can live off human food and I had dinner today so I'm not hungry." Nessie said with a smile as she picked up her phone and talked to her dad.

_Today had been horrible. I couldn't wait to go out with Nessie and have a bit of fun. I needed to decide on something. Would I be with Leon, my super amazing boyfriend, or Quil. The boy who had always been there for me, and, _I gulped, _My soul mate._


	5. Avoiding the shitstorm

I was out with Nessie. The flashing lights and dodgy blokes that tried dancing with me were scary. They disorientated me, or was that the drink? Nessie seemed fine. Huh. Vampire metabolism or something I was guessing. The dark room with the horrible baseline music basically deafened you, blinded you, scared the shit out of you, yet it was fun. The thrilling sense of the fact you were rebelling and doing something you weren't suppose to. Sam would kill me when I got home tonight. He'd call me a little pisshead and tell me to get the fuck out of his house then Aunt Emily would come over to me, rub my back, tell me I had a hard day and it would all be better in the morning. I was worrying about the shit storm though. Damn, it was a big one; I had run away from my family and _soul mate. _I had blabbed to Nessie, but luckily she already knew.

God my head hurt. A tall man with a bit of stubble wondered over to me. He had brown eyes that were soulless and I frowned. My Quil's were so much nicer. _My Quil? What? _He wasn't my anything except my best friend, and that's all he was going to be and all I wanted him to be. _Or so I kept telling myself. _

"ClaireBear, you need to go home. Your smashed." Nessie came over to me saying.

"I don't need to do anything I don't want."

She sighed and walked away. I needed to grow up and stop avoiding this shitstorm.


	6. A Drop In The Ocean

I walked in the Uley house. It was obvious I'd been drinking, if you couldn't tell by my stumbling then you could tell by the smell. I smelled like a cider bottle. _Ughh. _I twiddled with the small bracelet on my arm, Quil had given me it. It was delicate and silver with a wolf, _how ironic,_ a shoe, a lock, a key and a little square piece of silver with the inscription 'Una gota en el océano.' A drop in the ocean. I never knew what that meant up until now. I heard foot steps and I saw Sam was there with Aunt Emily.

"Where have you been, Claire?" Sam asked in a strained voice.

"Drinking you idiot." I said with an anger to my tone.

"Claire, we were worried about you. You had a hard day." He said and a tear dropped down his face.

I felt guilty now, "I'm sorry." I said and walked to Sam hugging him. I turned to Aunt Emily and hugged her. She smiled at me and ushered me to my bedroom. On the bed was my pyjamas. I took the blue silk top and put it on. The shorts were black and they obviously didn't match.

I took my phone out of my bag and turned it on. 23 missed calls from Emily and Sam, 7 from Quil and a message from him:

_Look, Claire, I love_

_you. Don't ignore me _

_please. I need to talk_

_to you. Call me,_

_Quil._

Something about the message made me feel upset. It wasn't right for me to feel upset that my best friend wanted to talk to me. But he wasn't just me best friend anymore. He was more. He was my soul mate. The one who I was suppose to be with forever. But I had a boyfriend Damnit!

I was thinking over what to do when I realised I was typing what I was thinking onto the phone.

_Quil! I have a boyfriend!_

_You are my bestfriend._

_Don't make me choose _

_Between you both! It's_

_not fair Quil. Let me think_

_please. I need to get my_

_head around all this _

_freaky shit. Imprinting and_

_realising everything you _

_thought was a myth is a lot_

_for one girl to take in._

_Talk to you soon,_

_ClaireBear Xxx_

I fumbled with the phone and pressed the send button, instantly regretting it. I wiped my brow at the sweat that was coming down it. I felt like I wanted to cry. It wasn't fair none of it. I put my head phones on listening to my favourite song:

_**A drop in the ocean,**_

_**A change in the weather,**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_

_**'Cause you are my heaven.**_

_**I don't wanna waste the weekend,**_

_**If you don't love me, pretend**_

_**A few more hours, then it's time to go.**_

_**And as my train rolls down the East coast,**_

_**I wonder how you keep warm.**_

_**It's too late to cry, too broken to move on.**_

_**Still I can't let you be,**_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep.**_

_**Don't take what you don't need, from me.**_

_**Just a drop in the ocean,**_

_**A change in the weather,**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_

_**'Cause you are my heaven.**_

_**Misplaced trust and old friends,**_

_**Never counting the regrets,**_

_**By the grace of God, I do not rest at all.**_

_**and New England as the leaves change;**_

_**The last excuse that I'll claim,**_

_**I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl.**_

_**Still I can't let you be,**_

_**Most nights I hardly sleep,**_

_**Don't take what you don't need, from me.**_

_**Just a drop in the ocean,**_

_**A change in the weather,**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_

_**'Cause you are my **_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no**_

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**_

_**aooo**_

_**aooo**_

_**A drop in the ocean,**_

_**A change in the weather,**_

_**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**_

_**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**_

_**But I'm holding you closer than most,**_

_**'Cause you are my heaven.**_

_**You are my heaven**_

This song basically was me and Quil. It went through what we felt for eachother, that we wanted to be together, that he had loved me since I was little and it described our love. Then the song's title hit me.

**A drop in the ocean… **The same as on my bracelet…


	7. God, I'm Such A Slut!

I woke up the next morning with a hang over. The silver bracelet felt like a weight on my arm at my realisation last night. It was like Quil could read my mind. It was freaky and disturbing that a bracelet he got me 3 years ago hand the title of my Favourite songs title on it!I wondered if he knew what was going to happen in my future. No. That was impossible, really? _Really? Been able to tell the future? Impossible. _

A voice in my mind kept wispering, it was like a sierens call to me. _Quil... Quil... Quil...  
><em>I picked up my phone to see I had a text from him. _Damn it. _

_Claire, listen, when  
>get this message I<br>will be on the beach  
>waiting for you. You<br>deserve an explination  
>I'm sorry. Quil. X<em>

I stared at the phone then groaned. He wanted me to go to the beach, to get an explanation, hung over. Great. It looked like I needed to get a life then. I got up out of bed and brushed through my dark brown hair. My cheek bones stood prominant on my face. _God your getting skinny girl! _I thought to my reflection. I put on a full face of make up and picked out a pair of shorts with a white vest top. My hair screwed back in an untidy pony tail I walked off out of the door taking an apple from the fruit bowl on the way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Quil's PoV:<strong>

She was walking up the beach looking absolutly beautiful. I wanted to grab her and kiss her on the lips, but she had a boyfriend. She walked up to me awkwardly and looked a bit skitish.  
>"Quil." She nodded and greated me.<br>"Claire, Lister, I'm sorry for causing you-" She cut me off. _The sneeky bitch.  
><em>"Quil, enough with the bull shit. I know what you feel for me because I feel the same way but right now Quil i have other prorities and I have a boyfriend." She said to me. _She could be frustrating sometimes.  
><em>"I love you, Claire." I said, I sounded so weak and moany.  
>"Quil... Stop it. It can't be like this... It just can't."<br>"Why not?" I took her hand and placed it on my warm chest, "This is real Claire, It can be like this and you know it," I removed her hand and traced circles on her upturned palm. She moaned a little, quiet enough that a human wouldn't catch it, now quiet enough a wolf wouldn't catch it.

Her eyes diverted to my big, muscular arms as I wrapped them around her. She didn't even flinch at my strenth as I held her waist, I ducked forward and met her lips. They were soft and cool against my hot skin. She pushed herself into me, meeting me with a strenth that supprised me. i heard her moan as her hands looped around my neck and into my hair. Her body pressed into mine and I pressed mine against hers. She was pushing me so hard that I walked backwards then tripped over a boulder. That resulted in me landing with Claire on my chest with my arms around her.  
>I heard he groan as she pushed my chest to try get up, but I held her there. Her small body laid against my big one, we fitted perfectly together. I felt her head move and rub against me like a dog does when trying to get comfortable, then I started to play with strands of her hair.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Back to ClaireBear:<strong>

I was such a slut. I had a boyfriend and here I was atop my _Best Friend_ laying on his chest after a super hot make out sestion. I heard his heavy snoring as if he had gone to sleep. I pushed his arm away from me and made myself get up. I really didn't want to though, I wanted to stay in his embracing hold forever. _But forever is a long time. Sam imprinted on Emily and Emily hasn't aged a day since she turned 20. Does that mean imprints are immortal too?_

I managed to drag myself to the beach shop and get an icecream. It was hot out here, but I knew something even hotter.

_God, I'm such a Slut._


	8. Aftermath

I was out with Nessie. The flashing lights and dodgy blokes that tried dancing with me were scary. They disorientated me, or was that the drink? Nessie seemed fine. Huh. Vampire metabolism or something I was guessing. The dark room with the horrible baseline music basically deafened you, blinded you, scared the shit out of you, yet it was fun. The thrilling sense of the fact you were rebelling and doing something you weren't suppose to. Sam would kill me when I got home tonight. He'd call me a little pisshead and tell me to get the fuck out of his house then Aunt Emily would come over to me, rub my back, tell me I had a hard day and it would all be better in the morning. I was worrying about the shit storm though. Damn, it was a big one; I had run away from my family and _soul mate. _I had blabbed to Nessie, but luckily she already knew.

God my head hurt. A tall man with a bit of stubble wondered over to me. He had brown eyes that were soulless and I frowned. My Quil's were so much nicer. _My Quil? What? _He wasn't my anything except my best friend, and that's all he was going to be and all I wanted him to be. _Or so I kept telling myself. _

"ClaireBear, you need to go home. Your smashed." Nessie came over to me saying.

"I don't need to do anything I don't want."

She sighed and walked away. I needed to grow up and stop avoiding this shitstorm.  
>The night wore on and Nessie stayed with me. I didn't have no more drinks, exept Cola. After my head felt better I flirted with a few blokes, Letting them drool over me and Buying me drinks i passed on to other woman, I finally decided it was a night.<p>

* * *

><p>The Next Morning was Shit. I mean, The head ache and the memory of Sam shouting at me about how worried Quil was and how worried him and Auntie Em' were. It was too much, and as I walked into the kitchen in my long-nighty-top that reached just to the top of my theighs, I realised all the Wolves were there. Quil sat at the west side of the large wooden table and as if he sensed my pressence, he eyes flickered to me and I frowned at him. He stood up and hearded me into the living room.<p>

"Claire, what happened yesterday?" He asked sadness in his voice.

"I cheated on my boyfriend and he can't know Quil. He can't o.k, just leave it."

"I can't just leave it! We shared a kiss and then you left me!" He shouted at me.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone! I hate you! All you do is mess with my head!"


	9. I Love Quil, Not You

**ClaireBear's POV:**

I went into my bedroom and threw myself on the bed, pulling the covers over me bursting into tears and crying.

So _this_ is what love felt like. A heart renching feeling like your heart is been ripped out of your chest. I stood up slowly and whiped my eyes. I looked like shit. I grabbed my brown floral top and a pair of denim shorts from the cupboard and put them on as quick as I could. I tied up my hair in a lopsided ponytail and smiled at my reflection.

Walking through the house and seeing the wolves give me all the same glances of hatred for hurting Quil, I felt like punching one of them, but Emily smiled at me and I nuged my head towards the door and she nodded, ever so slightly. We had these small, private_ silent _conversations often.

I ran out of the house, and past Quil on the path. My heart stopped as he didn't even acknowledge my presence. I kept on running to my boyfriends house.

"Benjiman! Come out here _NOW!" _ I shouted at him.

"Hey _babe." _ He spat at me.

"I can't go out with you anymore. I love somebody else."

"I _know! _ I _saw you _kissing that... _that snake!"_ He sounded discusted, I raised my hand, slapped him and hissed at him. "He is more of a man that you will ever be!"

His race erupted into anger and he grabbed my arm, "Don't ever do that!"

He dragged my into his house and began to touch my body while I wriggled and squirmed under his grasp, "Let me go. Please." I wispered terrified.

"When I'm done with you Claire."

I screamed deep in my soul for Quil to come save me.

**Quil's POV:**

Somewhere in my soul I heard the cry for help. The distant lonliness of the cry made me feel numb and terribal. I stood up at Emily's table and excused myself. It must have been the first time I have ever turned down food.

The cry was coming from an old redbricked house a short walk from Emily's.

I looked at the building and frowned. Nothing seemed up with it. I turned on my heal telling myself I was going crazy then...

"_QUIL!" _

The agonised scream hit me and I knew that voice all too well. I stormed into the house following the crys of the girl I loved.

I walked into a sight I would never want to see.

A young boy atop _my _ Claire, tearing at her clothes like a hungry animal. Her hair was matted with blood and her skin cut and bruised. I ran to the boy, pinning him up by the throat.

"You did this!" I screamed at him, trying my best to keep the shaking within me and the wolf that wanted to leep out and rip out the boys throat, undercontroll.

"You did this. You made us break up." The boy laughed sardonically, glancing over at a half naked, bloody Claire.

I dropped the boy, gasping for air, on the floor and walked over to Claire, taking her off the bed and looking at the ripped shorts and the last bit of material that covered her breasts.

She looked bad, and I needed to get her to Carlilse _now._


End file.
